Everything but Nothing
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 50scenes challenge LJ #017: Tomorrow - Roxas just wants to love Riku. Roxas/Riku
1. Twilight

Title: Everything but Nothing - Twilight

Pairing: RoxasRiku

Prompt: Table #5 - 001: Twilight

Words: ~420

Rating: NC-17/R

Summary: Riku wants to know how someone so close can feel so far.

A/N: 50scenes challenge. I'm so confused! I'm desperate to go watch the World Cup right now. T^T

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

xxx

Twilight

The dual keyblade wielder stood out from the very start. That black hood couldn't hide his hair well. The soft sandy blond coloured hair. The dusky shade of the glow when the sun sets. It shone so brightly in The World that Never Was. It was a brilliant shade that was the twilight in the wet, dark and gloomy world, the lamppost that lights up desolated streets.

Riku wondered when his hair lost its shine.

Perhaps it was when Roxas and cruelly pushed him against a dull looking wall, ripping off pieces of clothing. Or maybe it was when Roxas had penetrated him, over and over till the only thing he could remember was Roxas' hair, the hair that stood out so brightly in the dimly lit world.

Riku reached before him and ran his fingers through the hair that defied gravity, the hair that refused to bend down to the pouring rain.

Shuddering as Roxas pressed up against him, most likely taking Riku's action as an invitation, Riku wondered how he could even think that The World that Never Was would open up its arms and welcome someone so bright. As Roxas forcefully pushed their lips together, Riku realised that it wasn't only Roxas' hair that resembled twilight, the boy kissing him was like a dying flame, about to be extinguished by the night.

Yet the blond teen seemed so far away, as though he were in another world.

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas asks, his fingers tangling themselves in Riku's locks of silver hair.

The older teen brought a hand up to caress the other's cheeks before speaking solemnly "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"I'm not the one with a heart" Roxas retorts, his hand sprawled over where Riku's heart resided.

Riku wonders if he should tell the other that he doesn't have a heart anymore, that it was Roxas who now had his heart, or whatever is left of that piece of blood pumping organ.

Roxas merely pushes the older teen harder against that same dull wall, his kisses becoming more forceful, more demanding.

The boy with sea green eyes does not do anything but respond. He wanted to feel more, more from the person pressing so intimately against him, more from the person who he can't seem to reach at all, this 'body' before him, a shadow cast by the twinkling flame of The World that Never Was.

Riku wondered if everything was just a dream, a figment of his imagination.


	2. Burn

Title: Everything but Nothing - Burn

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts II

Characters: Roxas, Riku

Prompt: Table #5 - 002: Burn

Words: 101

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's all about touches and unfamiliar feelings.

A/N: 50scenes challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

xxx

Burn

Cold hands start at the cheeks, thumbs roughly swiping under the eyes, fingers delicately slipping under a curtain of silver hair, pressing at the back of the neck, bringing a pale face closer and closer till cold lips touch a pair of soft, unwavering lips.

The same icy fingers move lower, down the outstretched neck, over the chest, dancing across smooth pale skin before they settle on Riku's slim, sexy hips.

Riku shudders when Roxas blows into his ear, he feels too tingly, too warm.

"Roxas" Riku pushes Roxas' cold fingers away from his naked skin "your touch is burning me"


	3. Silence

Title: Everything but Nothing - Silence

Author: splashie_xyt

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts II

Characters: Roxas, Riku

Prompt: Table #5 - 003: Silence

Words:

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's all about touches and unfamiliar feelings.

A/N: 50scenes challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

xxx

Silence

"Do you love me?" Riku asks, feeling a little nervous as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

Roxas looks into Riku's aqua-green eyes with a blank expression, as though he were not comprehending the question asked.

Riku is given no answer as Roxas continues to stare at him. He wants to look away from those sky blue eyes, but he's mesmerised, transfixed. Out of habit, Riku bites his lips softly as he looks down at his feet, no longer wanting to meet Roxas' emotionless stare.

Watching the other act all fidgety, Roxas smiles to himself. The silver haired was always so cute when he was anxious. And even though Roxas hadn't a clue as to why Riku was even asking such a ridiculous question, he still thought the other was adorable. Reaching up, Roxas cradles one of Riku's cheeks with a soft hand and gently frees Riku's bottom lip from being bitten with a thumb.

"I...", Riku stammers before falling silent when Roxas places a single thing index finger over Riku's soft lips. Riku brings his eyes to focus back on Roxas.

And Roxas keeps watching Riku under his unbreakable gaze.

Riku tries to think of another time when he was being suffocated by silence, but he can't as he shyly blushes under Roxas' penetrating watch.


	4. Secrets

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Secrets**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 004: Secrets  
**Words: **~359**  
Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Everyone has secrets.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"This is?" Roxas asks, curious as he looks around in the dimly lit cave.

Riku pulls the blond along and explains "It's our secret place, Sora and I."

Roxas stops in his tracks and pulls Riku back, halting the other from walking further, "It's your secret, why are you showing me?"

Looking at Roxas with a confused face, Riku smiles gently "secrets are meant to be shared, some of them."

Roxas does not speak. He doesn't want to know this secret Sora and Riku shared. He just doesn't.

Noting Roxas' sour expression, Riku sighs and bites his lips softly, "I just really wanted to share with you the things that make me me."

Roxas raises an eyebrow.

"I know you're curious", Riku pointedly states.

Letting go of Riku's hand, Roxas crosses his arms, "you better be sure about this. I don't want you to regret sharing this secret with me afterwards"

Riku chuckles, "it really isn't that big of a deal as you make it sound." The silver haired boy drags the shorter boy into the secret place.

Roxas lets his eyes settle on the multiple drawings on the walls. It made his heart pound faster.

"This was, kind of like a sanctuary to me, when I needed to hide from the world", Riku explained, walking up to the drawings and slowly tracing them with his fingers. Nostalgia reflecting in his sea green orbs.

Roxas watched Riku act all nostalgic.

"And every time, it would be Sora who'd find me", Riku mused, smiling sadly over fond memories.

Roxas bit his lips harshly and clenches his fists.

"I'd always wonder how he knew I was feeling down", Riku frowned, "he's amazing like that."

Roxas stalks up to Riku and roughly pushes Riku against the wall, "stop talking about him like that."

Riku is a little surprised but amused by the sky blue orbs that seem to threaten him.

"But Sora is..." Riku starts before he is cut off by Roxas who forcefully plants his lips on soft lips.

"Some secrets just don't need to be shared" Roxas whispers as he nibbles down Riku's neck. "Because I already know them, Riku.


	5. Blankets

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Blankets**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 005: Blankets  
**Words: **308**  
Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **If only a blanket could cover anything and everything.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Smile" Roxas ordered, his hands moving to pull Riku's face into a smile.

Riku smiles reluctantly.

"Now open your eyes", Roxas states bluntly.

The silver haired keyblade wielder refuses to open his eyes, shaking his head.

"So stubborn", Roxas sighs as he watches Riku now shove his head under a blanket, as though the thin piece of material was hiding him from the world, from Roxas.

Peeling the blanket away from Riku's face, Roxas places a gentle kiss on the other's lips, "fine, have it your way, open your eyes when you're ready."

Riku gulps but nods slowly.

The blond dual keyblade wielder merely pushes Riku further into the soft mattress of the bed, whispering hoarsely into Riku's ear "then, I'll do as I please."

Embarrassed and shy, a dark crimson blush tans Riku's pale skin. He gasped when Roxas suddenly grabbed his erection. He could feel Roxas' hand stroke at a moderate pace, he could feel Roxas' teeth nibble at his collarbone, he could feel Roxas' breath graze over his neck, he could feel Roxas' blond hair tickling his chin.

"Roxas" Riku moaned, his hands moving from covering his own eyes to desperately grasping bed sheets.

Roxas smirks when Riku releases, messily spilling his seeds all over the bed. Gingerly, Roxas licks his hand clean.

Riku opens his eyes to find that he his cum had stained the bed sheets. He bites his lips gently and frowns.

"There's nothing a blanket can't cover up", states Roxas as he grabs a spare blanket to cover up the now cum stained bed sheets. Using his other hand, Roxas pulls over another blanket to cover himself as he pins Riku down onto the bed again. "I'll show you just how much a blanket can cover."

Riku looks hesitantly at Roxas and is at a loss for words as he complies.


	6. Linger

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Linger**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 006: Linger  
**Words: **~143**  
Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Riku thinks he's delusional when all that's left are his memories.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

A shaky hand gently caressed pearl white skin, brushing over silvery strands of hair that covered deep aqua green eyes.

"Riku", the name rolls out with a slow slur.

Riku closes his eyes and tries to remember the stinging soft touch.

Taking in a deep breath, Riku touches the stretched out hand carefully, he is reminded of pain and everything that made up nothing.

He opens his eyes and expects to see blond hair. But it's brown hair that greets his eyes. Riku doesn't want to look into sky blue eyes as he stares past the familiar face. He blinks and smiles oddly when he sees the faint memory of a demure blond lingering at the back of his mind.

Sora embraces him warmly and all Riku can think of is the scent that lingers in the air, Sora smelt just like Roxas.


	7. Clouds

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Clouds**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 007: Clouds  
**Words: **~333**  
Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Roxas claims that some things can only be seen with one's heart.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"What are you looking at?" Riku asks Roxas as he takes a seat next to the blond. He looks at the blond with curious eyes.

Roxas continues to stare at the ceiling, only acknowledging Riku's presence when he answers the other with one word, "clouds."

Leaning back so that he was lying on the wooden floorboards, Riku brushed his long fringe away from his eyes and stared at the ceiling, mimicking Roxas, "I don't see it" Riku mumbles.

He does not blink. Roxas turns his head around so that he's facing Riku, "you have to use your heart to be able to see them"

Riku turns around to look at Roxas in the eye, "why?" he asks inquisitively.

"Because", Roxas wonders how he should word it, "clouds take on the form of what's in your heart"

"Ironic", Riku mutters and knows that Roxas knows what he means. It was ironic how Roxas who is missing a heart can see it whilst Riku who had a heart couldn't see it.

Refocusing his eyes towards the ceiling, Riku wondered if he should just paint the clouds on the ceiling himself. Because to him, the ceiling was most definitely a pale blue. He couldn't see a single cloud at all. And he was sure he had a heart.

"What do you see?" Riku asks Roxas, pointing towards the ceiling.

"You", Roxas answers simply.

Surprised, Riku turns to look at Roxas only to find that the other was still looking at him. Shaking his head, Riku points towards the ceiling, "no, the clouds, what do you see in the clouds?"

Watching Roxas turn his eyes back towards the ceiling, Riku feels a little nervous.

"I see what's in your heart", Roxas answers softly, the smallest smile on his lips.

"What?" Riku asks, confused.

"Because", Roxas rolls over towards Riku and places a hand on Riku's chest, above the area in which Riku's heart should be residing, "because I'm seeing with your heart, the heart you've given me".


	8. Liar

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Liar**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 008: Liar  
**Words: **~500**  
Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Roxas doesn't want Riku to lie.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Roxas, you're talking too much today", Riku stated a little too much abhor.

Glaring at Riku, Roxas made sure his hold on the other was even tighter. Slowly, he closed the distance between himself, Riku and the wall until his nose was touching Riku's nose, "I won't stop talking until you confess"

Biting his lips, Riku turned his head to the side so that he didn't need to look into Roxas' crystal blue eyes.

"Riku", Roxas warned.

Hesitantly, Riku turned his head back to where it was, his long hair gliding softly across the fingers that were gripping on his shoulders, "I…", Riku murmured.

A smile slowly stretched across Roxas' face in victory.

"I took the last cookie from the jar." Riku's eyes still refused to make contact with Roxas' own eyes, "it was your favourite cookie as well."

The smile that was on Roxas' face quickly fell into a frown. He was not pleased, "that's not what I wanted to hear"

"You're the one who told me not to lie", Riku quickly retorted, his temper flaring a little as he lifted his green eyes to stare defiantly at the blond.

Brushing aside silver hair, Roxas leaned in closer to Riku, he placed his lips next to Riku's ear and said softly, "I love you".

Riku squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as Roxas repeated the words to him. He knew that those were the words the other had wanted to hear. It was just, he was too embarrassed to say those words to the other. Consequently, in his head, he kept repeating over and over to himself, 'I don't like him, I really don't like him at all'.

"Riku", Roxas said gently into the other's ear, "I can hear your thoughts, stop lying and confess already"

Shaking his head, Riku pushed himself out of Roxas' grappling hold and dashed off, not wanting to be caught once again.

Roxas wouldn't be Roxas if he couldn't catch Riku whilst the other was running off. His hands grabbed tightly onto Riku's arm, pulling the other back, Roxas watched as Riku's faced contorted into surprise.

"Riku, if you don't tell me, I'm going to tickle you", Roxas immaturely threatened.

"I! I'm attracted to you", Riku hastily told the blond, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

"That's not what I wanted to hear", Roxas easily dismissed the statement and flexed his fingers, ready to tickle Riku as he placed his hands on Riku's slim waist.

Taking a deep breath, Riku lifted his head up to look at Roxas, "I don't hate you".

Rolling his eyes, Roxas hit Riku's forehead with his own, "that's not it either, Riku, I know you know what I want to hear."

He could feel Roxas squeeze his wait lightly. Inching closer and closer to Roxas, Riku placed his lips so that it was just touching Roxas' own lips and closed his eyes as he whispered the words that Roxas wanted to truthfully hear from him, "I love you".


	9. Remember

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Remember**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 008: Remember  
**Words: **~360**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Roxas remembers.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Despite the building being illuminated with bright lights, the place held a dark and gloomy atmosphere. The constant pitter patter of the rain only made it seemed even more so forlorn.

The first thing he noticed was the long silver hair that stood out almost too brightly. The black hood was not enough to cover the hair as it swayed with each step taken by the mysterious person.

And he remembered seeing, a flash again as a keyblade was drawn.

He remembered the voice that called out a name that wasn't his. He can vaguely remember catching the other's wrist, he could remember the scent that had lingered, something so different to the scent he carried himself.

There were times where they would sit with their backs against cracked walls and talk about something he could not remember. But he did remember talking about hearts, wondering what it would feel like to have a heart of his own.

He could remember asking to touch the other's face, to trace his fingers across curved lips. He remembers brushing away silver hair to run his fingers across the hem of the black blindfold.

As he pulled down the blindfold, he remembers seeing a pair of soft aqua eyes.

.

.

.

Roxas wakes up sweaty, he blinks the brightness of the room away and tries to steady his breathing.

The smell of blood reaches his sense and he takes a look around the room he was in. He cringes when he notices that the person next to him, the person with the silver hair, the aqua eyes, the soft lips lay unconscious next to him.

He did not need to lean in to know that that person's skin was as cold as ice, that breathing was no longer possible.

Moving his eyes away from the dead body, Roxas holds his breath when he realises that he was holding a bloody organ in his left hand. Instantaneously, his sky blue eyes roams across the corpse where it finally settled and dilated at the sight of the gaping hole that was gauged into the chest.

And Roxas only remembered letting slip one word from his lips – "Riku".


	10. Valentine

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Valentine**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 010: Writer's Choice ~Valentine  
**Words: **295**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Roxas and Riku spends Valentine's day in their own way.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Valentine's day is supposed to be filled with fluffy sweetness isn't it?" Riku asked sourly as he tried to tug his limbs free from the bonds that tied him to the bed.

"That's stereotypical in your eyes only", Roxas muttered as he traced a finger down from Riku's chin to his belly button.

"Roxas", Riku hissed, "at least take my blindfold off"

Roxas wondered why Riku was saying something so weak, so pathetic, but paid it no heed and responded sarcastically, "what, do you want us to gaze at each other, eye to eye and exchange hearts?" Roxas sprayed his hands across Riku's hips and rubbed the smooth skin, "dream on."

"It's not like you have a heart to exchange in the first place", Riku muttered, unsatisfied and fidgety with the way Roxas' hands were wandering his body.

"Thought we already talked about this", Roxas pressed his body against Riku's, his lips next to Riku's ear, "your heart is my heart."

Riku's breath hitched when Roxas cruelly yanked his silver hair tightly.

"You're talking an awful lot today" Riku managed to spit out before he felt Roxas press something into his mouth.

The taste was familiar. It was sweet, it was sour, it was…

"The chocolate coated strawberries I found in your fridge", Roxas finished Riku's thought for him. Roxas took another coated strawberry and placed it in his own mouth, the taste was addictive.

"You…" Riku spoke, "must be one of the worst Valentines out there"

It was on the spur of the moment when Roxas' hands found their way around Riku's throat. But before he can even think about pressing tightly, he had let go and instead leaned in to bite the other's nose, "I'll just prove to you how wrong you are."


	11. Hand

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Hand**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 011: Hand  
**Words:  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

The bell to signal the start of class rang, prompting for tardy students to quickly get back into their seats and wait for the teacher to start the class. The teacher had already arrived and Riku was just about to take his notebook out when someone grabbed his wrist. Looking up, Riku found himself staring into eyes that were smirking at him.

"Roxas?" Riku whispered, "what?"

Saying nothing, Roxas shakes his head a little before he swiftly swipes across Riku's hand easily.

"Eh?" Riku blinks and then realises his hand is bleeding. He looks up at Roxas again, waiting for an answer.

But Roxas turns his attention away from Riku as he places the knife back in his bag and raises a hand, catching the teacher's attention. The teacher turns to give Roxas a questioning gaze.

"Sorry Miss", Roxas holds up Riku's hand slightly, "Riku got his hand cut accidentally, I'll bring him to the infirmary."

"What?" Riku hissed at the blond, "it's not so deep I need to leave class."

The teacher waves a hand lazily, signalling for Roxas to go do what he likes. Roxas does not take another moment before he grabbed Riku's unharmed hand and pulls the other unwillingly out of the classroom.

"Roxas", Riku says forcefully as he stops in his step when they're in the corridor, "is there something wrong?"

Roxas gives Riku a stern look before he tugs Riku along, down the corridor.

Opening the door to the infirmary, Riku watches Roxas watch him as the nurse treats the shallow wound on Riku's hand.

"You need to be more careful", the nurse tells the students who were seemingly lost in their own worlds. Riku nods dumbly and thanks the nurse before he politely leaves the infirmary, trailing after Roxas.

It wasn't long before Roxas turned around to grab a hold of Riku's hand again, "you're not going to ask why I randomly cut your hand?"

Riku looks a little interested at Roxas' question, he gives the other a small smile, "I can become familiar to your erratic behaviour"

The shorter student turns around again and drags Riku back towards the direction of the infirmary.

"Roxas?" Riku asks quirkily again when the other opens the door to the infirmary.

"Ah~ Riku said he feels a little dizzy, so we're just going to borrow the bed for a while", Roxas tells the nurse he hurriedly pushes Riku into the bed before he can even check if the nurse approved or not.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Riku whispered as Roxas joined him, held him into the bed, "we have class, we can't waste time here."

Leaning forward, Roxas pressed his forehead against Riku's forehead.

"I'm not going to let you cut my hand every time you want to rest in the infirmary." Riku muttered before he closed his eyes, thinking that he might as well take this chance to sleep.

"Okay", Roxas raised a hand so that he could run his fingers through Riku's long silver hair, "I'll let you cut my hand next time."


	12. Distance

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Distance**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 012: Distance  
**Words: **~680**  
Rating:** PG15  
**Summary: **There's this distance between Roxas and Riku in which Roxas loathes.**  
A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Riku looked turned his head around slowly and looked around him. He was in a familiar position, again. The only thing was, this time he was conveniently pinned to a bed and not to some wall. He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no point in struggling.

"What?" Roxas cooed, "you already know that it's hopeless to struggle?"

Opening his eyes, Riku glared at Roxas and asked, "why are you like this so early in the morning?"

"Isn't it all your fault?" Roxas asked moodily before he licked the other's lips, "it's always your fault."

Riku looked at Roxas with sad eyes, as though he were reminiscing on something in the past, something he couldn't let go. Riku immediately lowered his eye lids and looked elsewhere, anywhere but at Roxas.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Roxas said immediately. He felt a little guilty for bringing the depression out of Riku. He really hadn't meant to imply that it was Riku's fault the whole Kingdom Hearts fiasco started…not that he believed it was.

"I know", Riku spoke softly, but that didn't mean Riku stopped blaming himself.

Roxas let go of Riku's wrist in which he was holding tightly onto so that he could cup the other's face, "I swear, if you keep thinking about all that, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a week."

Riku frowned, thinking that Roxas really is a child in the inside. It's not like he can just suddenly will himself to stop thinking about thoughts that constantly clouded around in his head like chewing gum that wouldn't come off from the sole of one's shoes no matter how much you tried to clean them off, "so, what's gotten you so unhappy this time?" Riku asks.

"What kind of dream were you having?" Roxas' voice is deep and anxious.

Staring back up at the blond, Riku does not know what to say. Why does Roxas want to know what he was dreaming of? Full of wary, Riku keeps his mouth closed and does not say anything.

"It better have not been a naughty dream", Roxas sneers.

"What?" Riku says from the shock of Roxas' words and actions when he feels the other keyblader's hand grope his lower regions. Riku's hands immediately fly up to push at Roxas' shoulders. But his arms loses its strength when Roxas finally kisses him on the lips.

Riku is breathless and just a little confused when the kiss disconnects.

"You were calling out his name", Roxas stated unhappily, "again."

"Huh?" Riku frowns, "what are you talking about?"

"In your sleep", Roxas pokes Riku's forehead quite fiercely, "you were calling out 'Sora! Sora!' over and over and over and over!"

"Wait, hold on", Riku grabbed Roxas' hand and stopped himself from being physically attacked, and then asked Roxas with disbelief, "you're getting weirdly jealous of Sora again?"

Roxas freed his hand and then with one hand, grabbed Riku's neck, the other hand, pulling the other's hair lightly, "just how close are you to Sora?"

"A little closer than you are to him…I guess", Riku answered and pulled off Roxas' grip on his neck, "why are you asking things you already know the answer to?"

"How am I closer?" Roxas asked, "is it because Roxas is pretty much Sora and Sora is pretty much Roxas in your heart?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "no…well, yes, but no…", Riku shook his head in confusion, "I only, I mean, I don't think about Sora the way I think about you…"

"Yet you seem to think about Sora more than you think about me", Roxas grunted as he let go of Riku's neck and hair, "why is it that you're always so far?"

"Roxas", Riku smiled sadly, "I was just dreaming about some old memories", Riku reached up and pulled Roxas back on top of him, "They're just memories from a long, long time ago. What really matters to me now is what's in front of me."

"Riku", Roxas mumbled before he slipped his hands under Riku's shirt, "I'm not going to let you walk away from me."


	13. February

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – February**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 013: February  
**Words: **~1,040**  
Rating:** PG15  
**Summary: **In which February is not the month of fluff, at least, not to Riku.  
**A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Roxas stretched his arms above his head as he laid on the couch comfortably, watching as Riku hurriedly prepared breakfast. The taller keyblader had roughly pulled his long silver white hair in a ponytail and whipped on an apron.

"Can you give me a hand, Roxas?" Riku suddenly asked as he caught Roxas' staring gaze.

Sighing, Roxas got up from the couch and headed towards Riku, "I knew you wouldn't be able to do it all by yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Riku ignored Roxas' comment and handed the blond keyblader a spatula, "look after the eggs for me, will you?"

Roxas took the spatula and looked at it grimly. He was never good at cooking…the eggs that Riku was asking him to look after, they were going to end up nearly inedible. Roxas looked at Riku's back and acknowledged that Riku too must know that the eggs weren't going to end up perfect like the eggs Riku can make. "Hey Riku, why did you drag us up so early in the morning anyway?"

"Hm?" Riku did not turn around to look at Roxas as he continued fussing over the soup he was stirring, "it's February, that's why."

"Right…", Roxas frowned, he waited a while and when Riku did not explain further, Roxas asked again as he probed the egg in the frying pan with a spatula, "so what's so special about February?"

Riku immediately looked up and turned his head to look at Roxas, "you mean you don't' know!"

"Why so shocked?" Roxas looked back at Riku, "how do you expect me to know anyway?"

Riku stared unhappily at Roxas for a couple of seconds before he pointed at the frying pan, "it's time to flip the eggs"

"Oh!" Roxas smiled up gratefully at Riku, "so let me guess, it's one of Kairi's special months where everyone is supposed to meet every morning at some ungodly time for a picnic party or something?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Riku shook his head, "I have no idea what makes you think that something like that even exists, but it's not, February has nothing to do with that fluffiness in which Kairi fawns herself over."

"Right", Roxas replied with sarcasm, suspicious of Riku's words as the thought of the gang actually taking advantage of his lack of knowledge to set him up with a month of early morning tea parties or something tedious of that sort.

"I'm being serious", Riku put the last of the vegetables he had chopped up on the chopping board into his soup, "I would never attend any of Kairi's obsessive fluff parties."

"Hm~ Well then I guess from now on we won't have to wake up early and we can cuddle all we want in the morning", Roxas chirped.

"No", Riku pointed at the frying pan, signalling for Roxas to keep flipping the eggs, "I refuse."

Roxas felt tempted to throw the spatula at Riku's head and force the other to obey him, however he restrained himself and flipped the eggs with a yawn, "so, what's so important about February that makes waking up early more important than sleeping in?"

"You mean you really don't know?" Riku looked at Roxas strangely before he grimaced with disgust at the state of the eggs. He extinguished the fire for the pot of soup and bought the ladle out as he started scooping soup into bowls for both Roxas and himself.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew", Roxas sighed and leaned against the kitchen bench.

Riku blinked and held his tongue. Roxas asked a lot of questions he knew answers to, and Riku was sure that Roxas knew himself, the types of questions he asked. "February is the month in which the yearly tournament is held."

"Tournament?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Sword tournament, the official one anyway, we have heaps of smaller ones every now and then, I'm sure you know." Riku placed the rather disgusting looking eggs onto separate plates and placed them beside the soup.

"What's the prize? Honour? Money?" Roxas asked, wondering what he'd do if the prize was money, all the things he could buy, maybe upgrade his gummy ship…

"You treat the village to dinner", Riku answered as he started eating, beckoning for Roxas to come eat as well.

"What?" Roxas took his seat and started eating as well, "what kind of prize is that? It's more of a punishment than anything else."

Riku shrugged, "I think it's an honour to be able to treat the whole village to dinner."

Roxas shook his head, sometimes, he just didn't understand Riku, "so, we're waking up early because?"

"Gotta train, the tournament is at the end of February, we've actually been really slack you know?"

Suddenly, Roxas put down his bowl of soup and walked towards Riku, single-handedly, he pushed Riku so that the older keyblader was lying with his back on the kitchen table, right next to the breakfast.

"Roxas?"

"Riku."

"What?" Riku frowned, wondering what Roxas was up to now.

"Let's have sex right now."

Riku wonders how Roxas always manages to say something so embarrassing and almost vulgar with such a straight face.

Roxas does not give Riku time to speak as he keeps talking with one of his hands already wandering and groping, "you're the one who wants to train right? We can start now, firstly with your stamina."

Struggling, Riku pushes Roxas off of himself when Roxas starts sucking on his neck, "Roxas, I'm being serious here, can't you stop being so horny?" Riku pouted at the other before he continued talking, "really, if you don't want to train with me I could always find other sparring partners, there's plenty on our island."

Sighing, Roxas lifts his hands in defeat, "fine, I guess I can let you off for now, I heard from Sora that you guys celebrate this one day in the middle of February, something along the lines of a day of love and just pure bliss."

Riku looked wearingly at Roxas.

"Don't tell me you don't celebrate it. If it means I can have you all to myself for the whole day, I'll gladly celebrate it."

Riku swore he was going to give Sora a good beating for even mention such a crude celebration to Roxas.


	14. Fill

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Fill**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 014: Fill  
**Words: **~591**  
Rating:** R  
**Summary: **In which Roxas only wants to be able to feel Riku.  
**A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

It's a world filled with flittering colours in a sea of black. Riku squirms a little before he opens his eyes. He finds himself staring into the golden eyes of Roxas.

"Roxas", Riku says softly before he yawns, "Roxas, what is it?"

The nobody was hovering over the older keyblader, he had his arms on both side of Riku's face.

"Roxas?" Riku calls the other's name, this time a little louder when Roxas did nothing but stare at him.

Riku stared back at Roxas before he grimaced and raised a hand to cup Roxas' cheek before pinching with force.

Immediately, Roxas let his arms drop so that he landed with a soft plop on Riku's chest.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Riku's eyebrows furrowed, he really wasn't use to this kind of Roxas. Riku gently wrapped his arms around Roxas, stroking the other's back.

There was period of silent comforting until Riku suddenly yelped in pain, "Roxas, what are you doing?" Riku asked with shock as he pushed at Roxas with one hand, his other hand rubbing at his neck, "why did you bite my neck?"

"Trying to fill my heart", Roxas finally speaks before he attaches his teeth to Riku's bony chin.

"Wha-", Riku hastily pushes Roxas off, "first, please stop biting me, second, what are you talking about?" Riku wonders why he becomes substantially more talkative when Roxas becomes like this.

"Filling up the space where my heart should be", Roxas stated before he attempted to lean in and bite Riku again.

Surprised, Riku pushed and kept Roxas at a certain distance.

"Riku", Roxas called warningly.

"Roxas", Riku looked at Roxas with fleeting eyes, "I don't understand what biting me has to do with filling up a space that doesn't even exist, your heart is there, is it not?"

Roxas shrugs as he forcefully pulls Riku's arms away and pin them above Riku's head. Roxas breathes a little on Riku's lips before he presses with force, as though the only thing he had in mind was domination. He bites harshly before his tongue finds its way into Riku's mouth. The silver haired boy struggles. The blond boy closes his eyes and kisses.

The kiss disconnects and all Riku can taste is blood.

"Riku", Roxas calls again before he dips back down and kisses Riku.

And Riku continues to struggle, he doesn't understand, he's confused, he's sleepy and all he wants is for Roxas to explain himself and then let him sleep in peace.

"Roxas, what-" Riku quickly says when their kiss disconnects again.

Roxas looks pleadingly at Riku, "I can't feel you."

"What…", Riku can feel his heart skip a beat. He could feel tears prick and trickle from his eyes. He could feel Roxas' loosened grip on his wrists. Riku moves his arms so that they're around Roxas' neck, he pulls Roxas closer and connects their lips in a much gentler manner. He makes sure he kisses Roxas back.

"I'm here for you, I'm here to fill up the hole left behind by your heart", Riku murmurs. He lets Roxas' hands roam his body, he allows Roxas to touch him and feel every inch of him and moans softly when Roxas' tongue traces his jaw, when Roxas' teeth nip at his ear and when Roxas' hands tug at his long locks of silver hair.

And Roxas falls asleep soon after. Riku closes his eyes and snuggles closer to the other, wishing for the other's insecurities to disappear.

The next morning, Riku wakes up to see Roxas staring at him, again.


	15. Hold

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Hold**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 015: Hold  
**Words: **~700**  
Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **In which Roxas contemplates holding back.  
**A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Greed is a sin.

That's what Riku always says. Roxas doesn't want to agree, because he possesses a huge amount of greed.

And Riku tells him that it's ok to be greedy. That it's okay for them to be sinful. _Because they're not Sora._

But Roxas looks at the other, and scoffs, he tells the taller one, "that's because you're not very greedy yourself."

Riku rolls his eyes, "you just can't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist, Roxas."

So Roxas decides to observe, see which parts of Riku classifies him as 'greedy'. And Roxas finds it a little difficult just how Riku is greedy compared to himself.

Take bed space for example, sure, Riku takes up bed space (it's not possible for him to not, no matter how lanky he is), but it's Roxas the one who enjoys rolling around and before settling with invading Riku's side of the bed and then hooking his limbs around the other into a tight cuddling session.

There were also that problem with showering and using up all the hot water. Technically, it should be Riku's fault right? But Riku always told Roxas otherwise, complaining about how he's only in there for 10 minutes and then as he decides to dry up, Roxas would come in like a hungry wolf, shover him back into the shower with the lukewarm water gushing out and do naughty things. Roxas simply replied with, "It's still allocated under Riku's shower time though, since you didn't leave the bathroom." But Roxas knew that that had nothing to do with Riku's greed for using up the hot water, he was just a bit too needy sometimes, most times.

And there's also those times where he's just too tempted by the fruits in the fruit bowl that he'd just originally wanted to have one, but by the time Riku comes home with rented movies, he'd have finished the whole bowl. (Roxas has learnt that he doesn't finish the whole bowl himself if he does get his lazy ass up to go rent movies with his partner.)

"You know, Riku", Roxas sighs as he picks at his food, dismissing the fact that Riku was frowning at him picking at his food.

"What is it?" Riku asks, he leans forward and holds the other's wrist, telling the other to stop playing with his food.

Roxas stops and put his hands behind his head, "I've deduced that I'm greedy in a lot of areas, and it probably isn't a good thing, I should probably hold back, restrain myself."

Riku raises an eyebrow, "huh?" He then looks at Roxas a little blankly, "what do you mean by 'in a lot of areas'?"

"In many areas?" Roxas tries to elaborate but fails to.

"No I mean, in what areas?" Riku puts his cutlery down.

"Like, I always take up all your bed space, strangling you when you want to sleep, not to mention my couch as well, inconveniencing you whenever I feel like it, taking all the snacks and finishing them all and even for things like being stingy make me greedy, doesn't it?"

Riku blinks before he bursts out chuckling. He picks up his cutlery again and begins eating, "I don't think so, those type of greed, most people have it, or something similar, so you can't really say it makes you stand out against the crowd, you know what I mean, right?"

Roxas frowns.

"Ah, but you are a little greedy when it comes to seeking attention from me", Riku smiles, "I'd like it if that didn't change though."

"What?" Roxas blurts out, unable to find any other word to say.

"I like it when you're clingy, when you're jealous, when you're a tad too possessive, I like it when you tell me to stop hanging out with Kairi, when you tell me to get off the phone with Namine, when you tell me to stop thinking about Sora-"

"Do you now?" Roxas grimaces as he kicks Riku's leg under the table

Riku looks up, kicks Roxas back and smiles, "maybe I'm a bit too greedy for your attention too."

And Roxas thinks maybe when it comes to Riku, there is no such thing as holding back with them.


	16. Fire

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Fire**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 016: Fire  
**Words: **~790**  
Rating:** R  
**Summary: **Riku knows that Roxas comes with questions in which answers won't be given.  
**A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"What do you think I get out of this?" Roxas asks before he brushed his lips against Riku's, "hm?"

Riku turned his head away, he cringed inwardly when Roxas' cold hands gripped his face and forcefully turned it back to where it was facing for. Before Riku could even open his mouth to say anything, Roxas had already leaned in closer, biting Riku's bottom lips harshly and the pushing his way into Riku's mouth.

Squeezing his eyes shut under the blindfold, Riku had his hands balled into fists, yet he showed no actions of struggling. He was going to let Roxas do whatever he wanted.

Pulling his tongue out of Riku's mouth, Roxas dug his nails into the other's cheeks, "you like this, don't you? You want me, don't you?"

Riku doesn't answer again.

"I'll make you tell me everything anyway", Roxas grumbles as he loosens his grip on Riku's wrists and then kicks the other's legs, making Riku fall to the ground.

"Everything in this world is rainy and dark, why do you wear a blindfold?" Roxas asks as he kneels above Riku, one of his hand slowly making its way across the blindfold, drawing random shapes above Riku's eyes. Roxas laughed to himself at how weak the boy under him seemed right now, he could rip out the other's eyes and the silver haired keyblader would be unable to do anything about it.

A slight smile forms on Riku's lips, but he does not give Roxas anything else.

Snarling at that small smile that seemed to state that Riku was still the one in control, Roxas roughly pulled off the other's pants.

"Why were you looking for me?" Roxas asks again, he rubs the inside of one of Riku's white thighs that stood out staggeringly against all the dirt, "why did you attack me?"

Riku did not answer.

"Say something", Roxas narrowed his eyes when he squeezed Riku's thigh, earning a hitch of breath from the other and nothing else.

"Say something", Roxas states again, this time, his hand finding its way to clench around Riku's throat.

Riku wondered briefly if it was okay to like the feeling bubbling inside of him at that moment.

Roxas bent one of Riku's legs back towards Riku's chest, his nails dug into the soft skin. Roxas licked his lips, "say something", he repeated before his grip around Riku's throat tightened.

"You're pathetic", Riku croaked out before Roxas violated him.

.

.

.

The next time Roxas opens his eyes in The World That Never Was, he was greeted by a single light in the gloomy landscape. He squints and sees a fire, one that belongs in a campsite. And he knows exactly whose fire it is.

"You're pathetic too", Roxas spits out as he hops into the window where the light of the fire was coming from. He wrinkles his nose at the fire that was burning in the middle of the room.

Riku's head lifts up as a sign of acknowledgement of Roxas' presence.

Roxas walks over to Riku where he was sitting, back against the bleak wall. One of his hands immediately holds onto Riku's chin, he tilts it to an angle he fancies and then he covers the other's lips with his own.

"You want this, don't you?" Roxas asks as he caresses Riku's cheeks. He tugs off the other's pants and grins when Riku's legs automatically spread for him, "your fire was to let me find you, wasn't it?"

Riku grabs Roxas' shoulder and pulls the other closer and whispers into Roxas' ears, "but you're the most pathetic one, for even coming."

Infuriated, Roxas pushes Riku with force, eventually slamming Riku flat on the ground; his hands held tightly onto Riku's shoulders, he felt like he could snap the other's arms off if he just squeezed a little more.

"You're the one who wants me", Riku stated confidently.

Roxas grunts as he bends Riku's legs back and lets them hang from his shoulders.

"So needy", Riku whispers, not that he wanted to complain. He rather that than having Roxas interrogate him. Riku shakes his head as he removes his own legs from Roxas' shoulders and then pushes Roxas so that they were both sitting.

"You won't be able to find what you want here", Riku speaks as he shuffles closer to the other so that he could sit in Roxas' lap, his voice holding no contempt, "Roxas."

Roxas pulls off Riku's blindfold, sweeps away the long strands of silver hair and he looks at the defiant eyes of the other.

He feels something tug at his chest.

His breathing stops momentarily.

"No, I think I can", Roxas whispers to Riku before he pushes the other keyblader down again.


	17. Tomorrow

**Title: **Everything but Nothing – Tomorrow**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters: **Roxas, Riku  
**Prompt: **Table #5 – 017: Tomorrow  
**Words: **~500**  
Rating:** PG-15  
**Summary: **Roxas just wants to love Riku.  
**A/N: **50scenes challenge  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Have you heard?"

Riku turns his head away from the novel he was reading and looks at Roxas who was tilting his head back on the couch to look at him, "heard what?"

"The Mayans have predicted that the world will end today", Roxas scrunches his nose, his clear blue eyes keep staring at Riku.

"Oh, yeah, I have, why?" Riku turns back to his novel and keeps reading.

"Don't you care?" Roxas asks, "even a little?"

Riku glances up from his book to give Roxas a disapproving look before he mumbles, "it's not like I believe it."

"But the world might end", Roxas sighed, "you're not the least bit anxious?"

Riku places his book down on the coffee table and then walks over to the couch and sits beside Roxas, "Roxas, are you scared?"

Blinking, Roxas lifts his head and looks at Riku with a passive expression.

"Roxas?" Riku asks softly when Roxas takes his hand into his own.

"It's just, if the world ends today, our time together really has been too short", Roxas squeezes Riku's hand and looks at the other with tentative eyes, "we'll have no tomorrow together if the world ends."

"That's relative, Roxas", Riku looks away.

Roxas' eyes flicker and looks at the wall clock, at the hands that will soon strike 10pm. He stands up and takes Riku with him as he walks out of the rumpus and into their bedroom. Riku is silent.

"Can I hold you?" Roxas asks, not looking at Riku.

Riku looks weirdly at Roxas, he wonders if the other really was so scared and anxious about a prediction. He can't say he understood the other's fear. He wasn't even given enough time to digest it all. But if Roxas really was worried…

"Riku", Roxas whispers and then pulls him into a hug.

Nodding, Riku blinks a couple of times as he returns the hug, "yes."

.

.

.

The next morning the warm rays of sunshine that seep through the gaps between the curtain and window wake the slumbering duo up.

Roxas yawns and pats Riku's back sloppily.

"See? You shouldn't have believed it, the world didn't end", Riku smiles and pecks Roxas on the cheek, "and we're still together."

Nodding, Roxas pulls Riku in close again, "should we celebrate then?"

"Hm?"

Roxas smirks as he lets his naughty hands wander and caress Riku's smooth skin.

Riku tenses and then groans when he realises what Roxas really meant by celebrating.

.

.

.

"Hey Riku", Roxas calls out later that night.

Riku turns around from the bench top as he places his book down, he could tell from Roxas' tone that the other had something serious to discuss.

"Riku", Roxas says again as he makes his way to the kitchen bench, he wraps his arms tightly around the silver haired keyblader and then speaks quietly into the other's ear, "what if tomorrow never comes because the world ended tonight?"

Gulping, Riku wondered why he had allowed for such questions to be a replacement for 'let's make love now.'


End file.
